Reunited
by yonipJA
Summary: 3 years after Voldie's defeat. The Trio are separated for safety reasons. Ron decides to bend the rules and invites Harry and Hermione to his wedding. Of course they took their body changing potions.HHr. rated M for safety. [Ch. 2 posted]
1. Invitation

**REUNITED**

**A/N: So most of the chapters in this story won't be too long but I hope you'll like it anyways. This is fic isn't a very long one, like 8-13 chapters. If there are any major typos (which I hate) forgive me, I usually have a better keyboard but the one I'm using now is a little old.**

**1/ Invitation**

Hermione sat on the sofa in her cozy apartment. The fire was ablaze and soft music was playing in the background. She was reading, as usual, when she heard a soft tapping at her window. A barn owl flew in as Hermione wandlessly opened the window. The owl dropped its burden on Hermione's coffee table and flew back out the open window. The envelope it delivered was ivory white with red and gold trimming.

Hermione opened it and read the elegant handwriting she knew was Luna's.

'_Dear Hermione,_

_We are pleased to invite you to Ronald Weasley and Luna Lovegood's wedding that will take place in San Francisco, California, U.S.A. at 5pm, 1 August. _

_Hoping that you will,_

_-Luna & Ron'_

_Married?_ Thought Hermione. She looked back at the invitation and saw Ron's scrawl of a post script.

'_P.**S**. I **w**asn't supp**ose**d to do this, b**u**t I really want to **se**e you and **Ha**rry a**gai**n. Ye**s**, I inv**ite**d him too. D**o**n't even th**in**k about gi**ving** me a le**cture** on how "da**nge**rous" this is, but I c**a**n't live kn**owing **my two **be**st **frie**nds won't be at my we**ddin**g. Please **come Her**mione.'_

Hermione sighed. It has been so long since she had seen Harry and Ron. Three years ago, a month after Voldemort's defeat, the Trio was forced to separate to different areas of England and weren't allowed to be together (for safety reasons). They even had to take a potion that will change their appearance for 10-12 hours at a time. It was like polyjuice potions except stronger. The potion was tasteless and a minute after drinking the tingling sensation of your transformation would stop.

Hermione had gotten used to it after a couple of months. She would always turn into the same 5'9 green eyed, long, wavy, black haired, 20 year-old woman. The potion never effected your voice but with Hermione, the liquid usually made her throat tingle. In short, she looked like the female version of Harry.

Speaking of Harry, she had always wondered what he looked like when he drank his potion.

Shaking the thought from her head, Hermione took the envelope and put the letter back inside. Then she saw another paper, the size of a brochure. It was thick, and was a deep colour of blue.

"Aw Ron…" mumbled Hermione. She took the plane ticket from the envelope. A small paper was stuck to it.

'_Please consider this three birthdays worth of presents_

_Love,_

_Ron & Harry'_

_Harry? Why would… oh_! Hermione knew Harry must have helped to play for her ticket. _Those two…_

She saw the date she was supposed to leave, one week from today. One week to get a dress. One week to buy a present. One week…

… has passed and Hermione was ready. Quickly taking her potion, she got her suitcase. The potion ingredients, wrapped safely in a non-detectable cloth, the present, and her dress were carefully placed in side the suitcase. After double checking everything, Hermione apparated to the apparation point closest to the airport.

It was still four hours until her plane leaves and Hermione was already in line, waiting to get her luggage weighed, passport check et cetera.

_I wonder how Harry is going to get there… Maybe by air like me… Or maybe he's just going to apparate… But that isn't really fair because I could have just apparated and save Ron and Harry some money… but not accepting their gift isn't nice… I-_ Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a cough.

She turned around and looked up at the man who did it. He had a handsome face, was about 6 feet, medium length blond hair, bright sapphire blue eyes and fine pink lips. He wore a chocolate brown hoody and stonewash denim jeans. A large duffle bag was in one hand and an odd looking case in the other.

The man pointed to the desk, it was obvious it was Hermione's turn.

Blushing slightly at her slowness, Hermione walked up to the desk and presented her passport. It took most of her will power not to look back at him, but she could feel his eyes on the back of her head.

A couple of hours passed and Hermione is in the terminal with a book in her hands.

"Is this seat taken?" said a soft tenor voice.

Hermione looked up and say the man from the line. She shook her head and moved her jacket off the seat to her right. Hermione continues to read. The noise from all the people in the terminal was distracting her.

'_Belle sits at the table writing. I've never seen her write before._

_My ears stiffen, my body foes alert – as when I've sighted a prey. I pad to her side._

_She turns with a start. In Belle's hand is a sharp piece of charcoal…_

_I've never see her write before… as when I've sighted a prey…'_

Hermione finally gave up and marked her page of the book. She put the book down, she just couldn't concentrate.

"_Beast_?" asked the man beside her. He stared at the picture on book in Hermione's lap.

"Yeah," her voice was a little husky from the lack of talking, "it's about-"

"A young Persian prince who was cursed and only the love of a woman could free him," the man finished for her. He grinned slightly, "I read the book too."

"Really?" Hermione asked, her voice slowly coming back to normal.

"…no, I read the back cover," He smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck, as though ashamed.

Hermione found it a little cute and giggled softly.

"Eric, Eric Steen," he said, holding his hand out.

"Abigail Holcombe," Hermione replied taking Eric's hand and shook it firmly. His hands were slightly calloused but had a warm, soft touch.

Hermione looked at him up and down and for the first time she noticed what that odd looking case he was holding earlier, which was at his feet now, was a guitar case.

Eric followed her gaze. He looked from the guitar, to her face, then to their hands. He quickly let go and cleared his throat. "Sorry."

Hermione just smiled. "You play guitar?" Her hand felt cold now.

"Yeah, have been for about three years now. I had nothing else to do with my life so… yeah, I started playing," Eric started to talk about his first time playing a guitar, how the instrument and its music first caught his attention and that he was now trying to write his own song.

Hermione listened, taking all of it in.

A half an hour later, she noticed her stomach grumbling and sleep creeping up on her. Eric had stopped talking and he was now sitting silently, looking at the airplanes what were arriving.

"Uh, Eric?" Hermione asked, "Do you mind watching over my things, I really need something to drink."

"Yeah, no problem," Eric smiled and placed his jacket on Hermione's seat.

Hermione stood up and made her way to the small café near the entrance of he terminal.

_He seems nice, _thought Hermione, as her order was being prepared. _Handsome too… what will Harry think?... who cares?... you do… I know, but how often does a hot guy come up to me and start to talk to me… uh… exactly… well… hmm?... shut up, your order is ready._

Hermione looked to the counter as her muffin and coffee were being laid out.

"Order up," said the counterman.

"Thanks," muttered Hermione.

She ate at one of the small tables placed near the café. Time passed and Hermione made her way back to her seat. She took a quick glance at the large digital clock. Just 1 more hour until her departure. She sighed and sat down.

"Eric, have you-" Hermione saw Eric with a black _New Era_ hat on and his hood up. His eyes were in the shadow of the hat, giving his face a peaceful look.

She smiled to herself and sat down. Deciding to read to kill some time, Hermione searched for her book. She looked in her shoulder bag, under her seat, but it wasn't there. Getting a little desperate, Hermione was just about to ask Eric if he'd seen it. Suddenly she saw the book on laying his right thigh. He held it lightly with his hand.

Hermione hesitated but stretched her arm across and got her hand on the book. She tugged lightly, making Eric inhale deeply. One more tug, he exhaled, sending his scent to Hermione. He smelled of fresh grass and sweet oak with a hint of cologne.

Hermione liked it but she needed to get her book. She pulled one last time and got the book free. Quickly glancing at Eric, she saw he was not disturbed at the slightest. Hermione smiled and began to read.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it so far. I mean, of course it's the first chapter so it basically sucks, but I'm hoping you'll still like it and keep reading. If I take a while to update… well… sorry. Lol. **

**_Beast_ is a real book, I read it and it's not bad. **

**If you didn't catch all the description of people here:**

**ERIC- 6' 2 ; Medium length, light blond hair, messy ; sapphire eyes; **

'**ABIGAIL' (a.k.a. Hermione when changed)- 5' 9 ; long, wavy hair –black; green eyes**

**So if you liked it, tell me, if not, tell me what I should improve on.**

**Thanks,**

**-AJ**


	2. Eric

**A/N: _HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!_**

**In the last chapter I didn't leave much ponder on did I? Lol, Anyways, in this chapter, Hermione arrives in CA and gets a visit from Ginny. And just to tell you, Ginny is the one that arranged where _Hermione_ is staying and Ron- _Harry_. So enjoy the chapter and don't hate me if it's a little short and a little bit random in some places… if it is, I had writer's block for a couple of days… so read and enjoy (oh review too if you have the time)…

* * *

**

**2/ Eric**

_11A, 11A_, Hermione repeated as she went along the rows of seats, _11A_. She finally got to her seat and now all she had to do was put her bag away.

Hermione looked up, ..._greeeat_

The luggage compartment was a little bit tight, but Hermione found a space that she would have to jump for to put her bag. She lifted her bag over her head and jumped up. Almost. Attempting again, Hermione jumped up once more. She tripped, but someone caught her and her bag. The familiar scent of oak, grass, and cologne came to her.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione, blushing furiously, brushed the hair from her eyes and replied, "Yes… thank you."

Eric gave her a lopsided smile and put her bag up as well as his and closed the hatch. He saw Hermione's confused face. "11B" He pointed to himself as he took his seat beside Hermione.

Hermione watched him as he fiddled with this thumbs, occasionally peering a little further down to… _damn!_ Hermione cursed herself and shut her eyes. She looked out the window and saw how far down the ground was… and they haven't even taken off yet! She clenched and unclenched her fist several times.

"Um… What are you doing?" Eric asked when he noticed her actions. He quickly looked up from her hand to her face.

"I-I'm not really fond of flying," Hermione said, grinning sheepishly, "I had a… bad experience."

"I can switch seats with you if you would like," Eric offered. He got up half-way, showing Hermione he was serious.

"Thank you… again," Hermione stood up.

They switched seats with a little difficulty. Hermione slipped out of her seat and took Eric's while he stood in the aisle waiting. When he went back to go to HErmione's previous seat, he tripped a little on her foot and would have landed on her if it weren't for his reflexes. He caught himself with this arms on either side of Hermione's head. His face was less than an inch from hers.

"S-sorry," breathed Eric.

"I-it's OK…" Hermione said quietly.

Eric took his seat and looked out the window.

Hermione noticed his cheeks burning red, although he was trying hard to hide it. She quickly averted her eyes when he turned from the window. _Geez Hermione_, she thought to herself.

After five more minutes the plane was in the air…

* * *

...The plane landed with ease at _San Francisco International Airport, _but to Hermione, the landing was like an earthquake. She felt the slight _rumble_ as the plane touched the ground as a nuclear explosion. 

"Er… Abigail… can I have my hand back?" Eric looked from Hermione's terrified face to his wrist.

Hermione looked down and was that she had his arm in a death-grip, she quickly let go and placed her hands together. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that… I-"

"- am not really fond of flying, I know," Eric smiled at her. He put away the _Rolling Stones_ magazine he was reading and watched as the plane slowly made its was to the port.

Another couple of minutes went by before Hermione could get up and gather her things. She folded her blanket and placed her pillow neatly on top for the next passenger. Finally, Hermione got up and took her shoulder bag from the baggage compartment. A quick smile at Eric was her goodbye before making her way to the exit.

After security check, she exit the airport and took a deep breath of needed fresh air. She put her hand up for a taxi and within a minute one came to her side. She gave the taxi driver the hotel name and she was off.

She traveled for at least another hour and a half (traffic) before the hotel came into sight. Hermione felt extremely woozy after getting out of the taxi. She got her luggage and walked to the entrance of the hotel where a wonderfully air conditioned lobby was waiting for her.

Getting through the door was hard because it was heavy and closed quickly, to preserve the cold air. Hermione pushed and got herself and suitcase through but her shoulder bag got caught.

"Oof" Hermione grunted at the unexpected resistance. She got pulled at the bag slightly, but then, her bag became loose. Hermione turned around and there was Eric, grinning at her. She decided to play it cool.

"Following me?" Hermione smirked, something she didn't do often.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm staying here too," Eric replied smoothly. He pushed his way into the lobby then turned around and stared at Hermione, hard.

They stayed that way, staring at each other, for at least a minute before cracking up. Eric had a low and handsome laugh while Hermione giggled, another thing she didn't often do.

Once Eric stopped, so did Hermione. They look down at their feet.

"Thanks," Hermione whispered. _Again_.

"No problem," Eric smiled at her and went to one of the reception desks on either side of the lobby.

Hermione went to the opposite desk.

"Name?" the receptionist asked politely. She looked up from her paperwork and to the computer screen.

"Granger," Hermione replied as softly as she could. She glanced around to check no one was hearing except the girl in front of her. No one, not even… Eric.

* * *

"Oh Merlin, finally," groaned Hermione. She dropped her bag and suitcase and ran full speed at her awaiting queen sized bed. "_**21**_ whole hours…" 

She lay there for a few minutes before deciding it was time for a nice hot bath. Hermione hummed as she unpacked her pajamas, towel, and hygiene bag. She made her way to the bathroom. When she opened the door, all that was there was a small shower, a toilet, a little one foot mirror, a sink and a small rack of towels.

_Oh, this won't do, _Hermione waved her hand, clicked her fingers and muttered a couple of spells.

When she was done, the small shower turned into a large, elegant bathtub with candles along the side. The sink grew wider and the counter became shiny marble. The toilet, shiny, the mirror enlarged and Hermione could see herself, back to normal. And the rack of simple towels… stayed a rack of simple towels. The scent of lavender floated in the air.

_Much better_, Hermione smiled and took off her shirt and pants, leaving herself clad in only her red bra and panties. She went over to the large tub and turned the taps and watched as the water filled her bowl of relaxation.

**CRACK**

Hermione jumped and poked her head out of the bathroom door. She saw a red headed someone trip with a _thump_ then quickly get up and dust themselves off. The person looked at the bathroom door and saw Hermione's head sticking out.

"Bloody hell, Hermione?" Hermione knew that voice.

She squinted against the setting sun through the windows and made out the curvy form of Ginny Weasley.

"Oh my God, Ginny?" Hermione grinned. She watched as Ginny jogged to the bathroom entrance, her hair billowing behind her.

"Hermione, you look great!" Ginny said as she embraced the older girl, not really caring that she was half naked. After she let go she looked Hermione up and down, finally taking in Hermione's lack of cover. "Really great."

Hermione laughed "You look fantastic yourself." She turned off the water and took her sleeping shirt from the folded pile on the counter.

"So how have you been? Anything interesting happen? Tell me what I've missed and… have you met anyone?" Ginny asked eagerly. She sat on the edge of the tub.

"Calm down," Hermione said as she pulled he shirt over her head. She sat down beside Ginny and began to talk about the past three years of her life. When she got to Eric, Ginny seemed the most excited. "I've embarrassed myself a few times in front of him…"

Ginny giggled. "He seems too good to be true. You say he's staying here right?" Hermione nodded. "What's his room number?"

"Ginny!" Hermione swatted the younger girls arm playfully "I don't know _and_ I don't even _want_ to know."

"Mhm," Ginny said obviously unconvinced. She glanced at her watch and sighed "Do you mind if I stay the night? Mum usually gets a little hectic this time of night. She's probably at the hotel room talking about how improper the banners and the food are displayed or something like that."

"Of course," Hermione said as she swirled the already cold bathwater with a finger. "I just need to take a hot bath; it's been a _long_ day."

Ginny nodded and left the bathroom. From the bed she called, "Hey, do you think Eric will come to your room by accident?"

Hermione groaned.

* * *

**A/N: That is chapter two. In chapter three, Hermione gets just a _little_ closer to Mr. Steen (Eric). We'll see how that goes. And I seriously wonder why Ginny is so eager for Hermione to get laid. Geez!...(lol)**


End file.
